Jealousy
by Justme210
Summary: A 2-3 parts story about ichihime. The story is happening after Ichigo had lost his powers. He doesn't like this type of life. But the things had gotten worse when he saw Orihime with another man. What should he do ?


**Part 1**

It was just another Monday and Ichigo run on the streets to don't be late at his job. It was a little funny that he had succeded for so many times to protect his city, but he can't be on time at a stupid job. He didn't took this job because he needs money. He simply needs a motive to stay away from his friends. They really were really obsessed with his condition and it really makes him nervous. He didn't need some bodyguards to check after him 24/7. He simply needs his friends to be near him. But they took too searious the part with ,,near". He was glad that Orihime understood him. Despite he behaved strangely and he tried to avoid her, because he doesn't know what he's feeling about her, she didn't tried to force him to give her some answers and for that he was very grateful. He wanted to go out with her at her favorite restaurant to thank her suitable. When he finally arrived at his job he allmost felt when he saw Orihime walking with another man. They seem to be pretty close, and that was strange. He knows very well all her friends, but he's none of them. Maybe he is just an another guy who tried to approached to her. He thought that he had done a good job to scare them, even Chad helped him with that. But it's just not Orihime style to just hang out with a stranger. He wanted to go to her to ask her about that bastard. But Hazashi just hit him with his sweep in his head. That was the first moment when he was grateful for his boss stanges habits, but that gratitude just had fallen so deep when he opened his mouth.

\- You, bastard. It's the fourth time when you're late this mounth and i must to recognize that it was hard because this it's just your third day of work. Stop looking at the girls and put your ass at the work if you want to keep your job.  
Ichigo wanted to say to him so many, but Inoue was not so far away so he just entered in the shop and he made his duties. After four hours of moving big things and cleaning all the shop he was simply happy to come back at his strange familly, but where he can do whatever he wanted. All his happy mode just dropped down when he saw that Yuzu and Isshin were cleaning the house. Isshin was dressed like a housekeeper and he tried to remove some mud from the carpet. When he saw his child he forgot about all and tried to welcome with his Isshin special kick. But the orange haired boy just move a little and made his father to fall on a table.  
\- Very good, son. I'm seeing that my efforts are finally rewarded. I'm so proud of you. (He tried to touch his son's shoulder, but the teen just push him away)  
\- Leave my fucking alone, old man.  
\- It seems that someone is sad. Come here and cry on daddy's shoulder. It's just not so big deal that the men to...  
\- I'm out.  
And Ichigo just closed hard the door and Isshin moved his gaze to Karin.  
\- What had i done for this time ? I thought that we were closer and now he just close the door in my face.  
\- You done enough. You're such an idiot that you're not going to fucking understand if i will try to explain to you.  
\- Control yourself you little lady.  
\- Like I will stop to do what I want because you said to me.  
\- Don't make daddy to punish you.  
The two changed angry looks to each other and they we're prepared to fight with each other when Yuzu just come in.  
\- Stop both of you. (Said Yuzu pointed them with the spoon from her hand.) You can argue with another later. Now you promissed to me that you will make all clear. If you're not going to do that no one will taste my Tanaka's food. (The favorite food of Kurosaki's family)  
They noded and continued their tasks and Yuzu come back to kitchen to finish the food.

***In the meantime***  
Ichigo was starting to chase Inoue. He walked after her spiritual energy (she was the only person's reyatsu that he can fell) till he found herself on the brige near her house while she and the stranger were looking at the sunset and talking about something. But he couldn't to approch to much to hear because Inoue will sense him. After some minutes they made their exit and go to Orihime's house. That was the drop what had filled the glass. He simply didn't care about what the healer will say, he just wanted to kick that bastard's ass. But Tatsuski was walked in behind him and she had pulled him away when he allmost arrived. He wanted to beat the person who pulled him out, but when he realized that the person was his old friend. He just calmed him a little.  
\- What the hell are you doing here.  
\- I can ask you the same. Why are you chasing Orihime ?  
\- I'm not chasing anybody (responded Ichigo while he was trying to hide his blush)  
\- If that's the truth why did you allmost hit Hisaki ?  
\- Do you know too that bastard ?  
\- Of course I know him.  
\- Since when ?  
\- Why ?  
\- Answer at my question. (Said Ichigo harder. When he realized what he did he felt ashamed) Sorry, Tatsuski. I must.. To go now. Bye.  
The karate's champion were looking concern at his steps which were departing from her.

In the following days Ichigo was acting more and more strange. When he saw that the stranger checked Orihime in her lunck break Ichigo tried to stay more close to her or to drag her away from the unknown. She tried a lot to don't ask in front of him what was bothering him, but in the moment he tried to fight Hisaki because he helped her with her schoolbag she only couldn't rezist. She put herself between them and when they stopped she took Kurosaki's hand and dragged him in a more private location.  
\- Kurosaki-kun what had happened with you ? You're acting strange.  
\- I just told you that i thought that he will stole you things ?  
\- And yesterday when he dropped me my food.  
\- It doesn't seem normal. I thought that it were poisoned.  
\- Ok, fine. But why are you following me ?  
\- I don't do that.  
\- Yes you do. Since the first day when Hisaki come. It's ok if you don't like my relatives.  
\- What ? He's what ?  
\- He's my cousin, silly.

\- You didn't know ?  
\- No... It's not like all of this is wrote on his forehead.  
\- You and Tatsuski were clasemathes at the dojo.  
Ichigo facepalmed himself when he remembered who he was. It was the only boy that Tatsuski liked.  
\- I'm so stupid.  
\- You're confused.  
\- I made you upsad.  
\- I'm not upsad anymore. It's ok, Kurosaki-kun. Let's return to the others.  
When she tried to leave his palm catched hers. She blushed. In that moment he realized how strong were his feeling for her. This missunderstanding made him to realize that if he will don't say something sooner someone will take her away. So he closed the distance between them. More and more.  
\- Kurosaki-kun...  
\- It's alright Inoue. If you want me to stop just say it.  
As reponse she closed her eyes and she was waiting for him to make the first move. He smiled and after that he kissed her sweet. They broke apart when they heard Chizuro shouts.  
\- No, it cannot be true. Not my Hime. Kurosaki i will... (And Tatsuski puncked her)  
\- It's alright kids. I will take care of her. Kutosaki we will must to talk about that later. See you soon guys.  
The new couple gaze switched on Inoue's cousin.  
\- I'm glad that you're together. Take care of Orihime.  
\- You're leaving already, Hisaki-san ?  
\- Yes ,Orihime. I much to catch the train otherwise i will be late and my mom will be angry.  
\- I will miss you(Said the healer when she hugged him)  
\- I will miss you too.  
\- Hisaki... I'm sorry from my behaviour.  
\- No problem. I forgot you the first time. Your moves improved. Maybe we will fight another time.  
\- Maybe.  
The boy left and Orihime smiled.  
\- What's that ?  
\- I happy that you're ok. I like to see you happy.  
\- Do you know what can make me happier ?  
\- I don't have an idea. (She gingleg)  
\- Come here.  
And they were kissing with more love and passion.


End file.
